Magic is All Around Us
Plot Mig gets surprised when a magician girl by the name of Cometh comes to him to take him to Ledgerdomain in which Mig soon figures out, it is a huge trap. Synopsis Mig is at a restaurant with Clepron getting a nice and fancy dinner meal. "Ah. Finally, we can take a break reward ourselves," said Clepron. "Yep," said Mig. The waiter brought them their longing-for food and Mig chowed right into his spaghetti. Just then a rumble sounded through the restaurant and pink gas was circling around inside it. People panicked and some even ran outside screaming. "Umm is that part of the atmosphere?" asked Mig to the waiter. "No!!!!" he screamed. Just then the pink smoke made a girl figure, the size and age of Mig and she walked up to him. "Hello there. I'm Cometh. Nice to meet you," she said. "Nice to meet you to I guess," Mig said, shaking hands with her. "Soooo. Do u always drop in like this?" asked Mig. Cometh smiled and nodded her head. She closed her eyes and then opened them and they were glowing pink. Mig's eyes then glowed pink. "You will come with me to Ledgerdomain so I can drain your powers and give them to my master," she said to Mig. "I will come with you," Mig said. Cometh's smiled. "Good," and then she laughed and the door to Ledgerdomain appeared and she pulled Mig in and then it disappeared. Clepron was confused. "Miguel? Where'd you guo" asked Clepron confused. Cometh walked up to a large castle and Mig's eyes turned normal. "Where am I!" he shouted. Cometh turned to him. "Shoosh! Don't make a peep," she said. Mig was confused and saw that he wasn't on Earth and was being dragged into the castle. He pulled away from her. "What are you? Some kind of magic troll? Well no. I will not go in there!" Mig said. "Yes you will!" Cometh screamed. She threw magic blasts at him and he hid behind some large rocks. "You can't escape me that easily!" she said laughing. She summoned rock monsters to go search for him. Mig yelped and slowly crept away from sight and bumped into Cometh's foot. "Agghhh!!" he shouted. He jumped up and tried to run away but she trapped him inside a magic bubble. "Silly fool!" she shouted. Mig stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh wow," she said. "You can't trap me in here," he said. "Oh really? Looks like I did! HA HA!" she shouted. Mig smiled. He dialed up an alien and turned into it. "Who am I?" he asked, looking at himself. "Oh great!" Cometh shouted. Mig as a new alien threw sonic orbs out of his hands which were invisible but made loud sonic noises. It broke the magic bubble because Cometh covered her ears and Mig got out. "Cool," he said. He threw a sonic disk at her and it blasted soundwaves at her and throughout the sky. In the top of the castle, Charmcaster was watching Mig. "Hahahaha!" she laughed. She teleported down there and threw Mig down onto the ground hard which made him turn back. "Charmcaster I brought him here! Destroy him!" Cometh shouted. "Oh my little pest I sure will," she said. She threw magic orbs and discs at Mig and even summoned spells but they didn't work. "Looks like your out of luck!" said Mig. "Ha! I'm only using beginner spells on you!" said Charmcaster. Mig smiled. "My turn!" he said. He turned into Feedback and blasted Charmcaster down. "Get him!" shouted Charmcaster. Cometh ran at him and threw him down. She threw him over the ledge. "Aggh!!!!" he screamed. "You imbecile!" shouted Charmcaster. A flash occured and Mig was Jetray and he blasted Charmcaster's castle structure apart. "Well that was too easy," he said. "No! Nooooo!!!!" screamed Charmcaster, getting hit by rocks along with Cometh. The door to anywhere opened up and Jetray flew back into the restaurant and turned back. "You broke my restaurant!!" shouted the boss. "Heheh! Oops," Mig said. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Waiter *Owner of restaurant *Clepron (only at beginning) Villains *Charmcaster *Cometh Aliens Used *Sonic Boomer *Feedback *Jetray Trivia *Charmcaster debuts in this episode, as her villainous self once again. *Cometh debuts for the first time but is a villain and works with Charmcaster. *Sonic Boomer debuts by Mig and he doesn't name him YET. Category:Episodes